The present invention relates to acid-catalyzed coating compositions having an antimicrobial agent(s) (“antimicrobial acid-catalyzed coating compositions”), coatings formed from antimicrobial acid-catalyzed coating compositions, and articles of manufacture having such coatings.
Acid-catalyzed coatings are known for their superior physical properties, such as moisture and stain resistance, adhesion and wear resistance. These properties are due to the crosslinking of the polymers by an acid catalyst.
Generally, acid-catalyzed coating compositions are simply polymers crosslinked as a result of a reaction catalyzed by an acid. They usually have four components:    1. a crosslinking resin or resins, in many cases an aminoplast (e.g., urea-formaldehyde, melamine-formaldehyde, etc.);    2. one or more backbone resins (e.g., alkyds, acrylics, polyurethanes, etc.), which contain functional groups that will react with the crosslinking resin(s);    3. one or more carriers (water and/or organic solvents, blends of organic sovents with or without water) for transporting the resins to the article to be finished; and    4. one or more acid catalysts (e.g., para-toluene sulfonic acid (p-TSA), toluene sulfonic acid (TSA), phenyl acid phosphate, n-butyl acid phosphate, etc.).